Ra Sphinx
"score!" - his normal saying. Character Personality Ra is your type of guy who wouldn't want to be messed with, sometimes he can control his anger but sometimes not, him and his sister, Echidna, tease and fight a lot, when it comes to doing it in the mall, akila just pretends she doesn't know them. Ra does love sports though, playing football and basketball a lot but also telling ghost stories. His ghost stories do sometimes turn to horror, leaving people scared, but he knows when to give up the ghost and tell a different story, he does care for his 2 sisters though, and is willing to make sure they ok, and hates connor for flirting with akila a lot and anna for always bullying her. Appearance Ra, like his siblings, has Egypt tanned skin and brown eyes and hair, but has highlighted the top of it gold, to make himself different, he has a pair of wings and a lions tail. Relationships Ra is close to his dad and mom but thinks they a bit over protective sometimes as he kind of loves watching horror movies which is banned normally for him, even though he gets scared by them a lot, and gets kept up by them, he understands though that his parents only want whats best for them. Akila sphinx/sister: Ra has only started school but seems to notice connor flirting with his sister a lot and tells him to back off or makes a excuse to get her out of his way, and does the same with anna apip, the 2 are very close but sometimes akila finds him embarrassing. Echidna sphinx/sister: The 2 fight, a lot. Sometimes close to the point akila walks away and claims she doesn't know them, but these 2 know how to stick together, no matter what, they like yugi muto and bakura. Isis and Mana sphinx/younger sisters: He does find it annoying when the pair take his stuff without asking but is protective of his siblings when they appear to be hiding something from them. Romance: Ra hasn't dated just yet but is crushing on a certain girl. Pet: Ra, like his siblings has a cat he calls seto kaiba, after the character from yugioh, as seto is his favorite character. Outfits Basic: Ra normally wears a red shirt, a black jacket that has blue linings on the cuffs and a pair of gold shorts that have blue linings on the bottom and a blue necklace with a gold gem with a smaller red gem in it and has gold laced blue boots, his gold and brown hair spiked up. Trivia *Ra in Egypt means son of god. *Ra is strongly based on the creators brother who is way older and is a bit different to this and you don't want to know what he is like now. *Ra was born in the same year as the twins. Gallery Ra basic.png|Basic Cooltext1773449363.png|logo Theme song- fire burning on the dance floor by sean kingston Category:Egyptian Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Pinks OCs Category:Sphinx Category:Males Category:Original Characters